Why Does What Feels Right Have to be Wrong
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Cathy battles with her feelings for Christopher even though he has made it clear that he does not believe what they have to be wrong. Set during Flowers in the Attic while they are still locked up. Rated M for the touchy topic.


Title: Why Does What Feels Right Have to be Wrong

Rating: M because of the touchy topic of this story

Pairing: Cathy/Chris

Summary: Cathy battles with her feelings for Christopher even though he has made it clear that he does not believe what they have to be wrong. Set during Flowers in the Attic while they are still locked up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from V.C. Andrews or anything else having to do with The Flowers in the Attic series and that includes the movies as well!

AN: So I have always loved the Flowers in the Attic series and I have read it so many times I've had to replace them like three times. Recently I saw the newer version of the movie and I loved it so much more than the older one and so I thought I would try my hand at writing for this fandom. This is my first fanfiction for this fandom so it is probably not very good and I know the characters will probably be OOC, but hopefully it won't turn out to bad. I do not have a beta reader so I am sorry if you find mistakes. Also, those who are new to my stories, you should know that I have a lot of health problems, one of them being I need a liver transplant, so usually I don't have a lot of energy after writing and that is why I do not edit my stories.

Cathy POV-

When I was younger I had never understood the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. From my childhood view of things I thought love and being in love was all the same thing. I had been young at the time my mother tried to explain the difference and when you are a kid, well parents don't seem to realize the more they go in depth trying to explain something it only got even more complicated to the child. Anyways, I had never really understood the difference until we were locked up in that horrible room filled with ghosts from the past and only an attic to help us pass the time which seemed to grow every single time mother told us it would be a few more days until we would be set free of this prison, but deep down, as much as I did not want to admit it, I knew the words she spoke to only be empty promises. We were going to die up here and even if Christopher didn't want to believe it, he knew mother most likely wouldn't shed one tear for the children she had forgotten and never wanted to be reminded of again.

Now that I think back, I guess Chris started to see me in a different light after we had been locked up for a little over a year. I saw the signs and yet I did my best to pretend I had no idea his feelings for me were changing. Maybe if I'd said something, brought the topic up from the start, things would have ended up different. I suppose obsessing over the past would do no good and I was just as guilty as Christopher, maybe more so since I tried to hide my feelings from him; at least he admitted to what he knew to be wrong. As much of the blame Chris and I both felt, an even bigger portion of the blame went to mother and the grandmother.

What did they think was going to happen if we were locked up together for years, especially during puberty? They had to have known this would happen. Sometimes I wondered if the grandmother did that on purpose. I think she wanted something to happen between Chris and me just so she would be able to justify what she had been saying about the four of us all along. She wanted to believe we were the devils spawn, maybe we were. Mother was a spawn of satan and they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

I hated her, mother, I really and truly hated her. Corey, Carrie, Christopher, and I would have been better off if she dumped us at an orphanage or even left us to fend for ourselves on the streets. Even if she had split us up, only leaving the twins at an orphanage and telling Chris and I we would have to fend for ourselves, even then we would've been better off. The twins would have grown and made friends, Chris and I would have met other street kids. My brother would have found himself a nice girl not connected to him by blood, I would have met a nice boy hopefully, we would have gotten married, had children with our spouses, and lived a happy normal life. We never would have gotten tangled in this web of sins and secrets.

Right now we were up in the attic, the twins playing quietly in the corner with Mickey, Chris was sketching something, he never did like it when I would try to sneak a peek before it was complete, and I was doing some stretches before I began my daily routine of ballet practice. From the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me when he thought I couldn't see, but I could see though I acted as if I was oblivious to anything other than doing my stretches correctly. The last couple of weeks I had been unable to look him directly in the eye because each time I did it ended up with us kissing and we had to break that habit soon before we ended up doing something neither of us would be able to take back.

I did love Christopher even if I tried to make it clear that love was sisterly love to a brother, but the truth was I happened to be in love with my brother. I now understood the difference between loving a member of the family or a friend and being in love with someone. I did love him as a brother, but I also loved him the way a woman cared for a man and he loved me in the way a man loved a woman. We were no longer children, our innocence having stripped from us leaving us exposed like a nerve. The sins of our mother had fallen on to her children and she didn't care one bit. As long as she continued to be adored by those around her, spend large quantities of money without having to worry about counting each penny, it was exactly the life she wanted and the woman who had given birth to me would do anything to keep it that way, even if it meant letting her children rot in a locked room and eventually die from one thing or another.

With a sigh I finished doing my stretches and turned to check on the twins before I started actually dancing. They were still in the corner playing together. My eyes landed on Christopher who smiled at me softly and I couldn't help it when I smiled back before quickly turning away. I had to stop getting tangled in to the web of confusing and conflicting emotions inside of me when it came to him. I had to be strong, I needed to set a good example for the twins. As much as I loved Chris, I had to keep him at arms length for as long as I could. I knew eventually my resolve would crack, but until that happened I needed to try to stay strong because mothers sins had fallen to Chris and me and I wouldn't let ours fall on to the twins; I loved them too much to allow that to happen and hopefully that love would outweigh my feelings for Christopher, at least for a while.

The End

Hope you all liked it and please R&R like always!


End file.
